Saranghanda Appa
by Initial D 0326
Summary: Jongin mencintai Ayahnya sebagai seorang anak, begitu pun juga sebaliknya. Ayah Jongin sangat peduli pada putera tunggalnya, bukankah tidak salah jika Jongin peduli pada Ayahnya? Yang ia inginkan tidak banyak, setidaknya satu. Ia ingin Ayahnya bahagia. XIUCHEN FANFICTION [REWRITE] CHAPTER 1


Title : _Saranghanda Appa_

Chapter 1 : _Surprising Wishes_

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Casts : EXO's Members

Main Casts :

Kim Jongdae merupakan seorang pengusaha yang menjabat sebagai direktur di kantor cabang _Angelic Enterprise_ sekaligus Ayah dari Kim Jongin. Panggilan yang diberikan Jongin untuk Ayahnya adalah _Appa_ yang berarti Ayah.

Kim Jongin merupakan putera tunggal dari Kim Jongdae yang saat ini duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, Jongin atau Kai berusaha untuk menjaga nama baik keluarganya meski saat ini ia melakukannya melalui jalan yang salah.

Kim Joonmyeon sendiri adalah seorang Ayah dari Kim Jongdae sekaligus Kakek dari Jongin yang menjabat sebagai CEO dari _Angelic Enterprise_ yang menjalankan bisnisnya di bidang ekspor, impor serta pengadaan barang dan jasa dalam sektor swasta. Dalam lingkup keluarga Kim, Jongdae dan Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Abeoji _yang berarti Ayah. Jongin memanggilnya begitu karena Joonmyeon sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak dipanggil Kakek karena ia merasa masih memiliki jiwa muda di dalam dirinya.

Zhang Yixing di sini merupakan seorang dokter bedah yang dinikahi oleh Joonmyeon lima tahun setelah Ibu dari Jongdae meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya tanpa alasan. Yixing dan Joonmyeon dipertemukan di salah satu rumah sakit di China ketika Joonmyeon melakukan kunjungan ke sana dan terpaksa harus masuk rumah sakit dengan alasan ia harus segera menjalani serangkaian operasi usus buntu di rumah sakit tempat Yixing bekerja dulu. Jongin sendiri memanggi Yixing dengan panggilan _Daddy_ atas permintaan dari _Abeoji_nya.

Kim Minseok merupakan seorang psikolog sekaligus _owner_ dari _Lil' Panda Ice Cream House_ yang selalu menjadi tempat Jongin untuk bercerita tentang masalah yang dihadapinya. Minseok dipertemukan oleh Jongin ketika pemuda dengan panggilan akrab Kai itu tengah menatapi tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah.

Wu Yifan (Kris) adalah seorang berkebangsaan Kanada berdarah Tiongkok yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja Jongdae yang berperan sebagai _translator_ untuk kantor cabang _Angelic Enterprise._

Huang Zitao adalah _co-owner_ dari _Lil' Panda Ice Cream House_ sekaligus sahabat Minseok yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik laki-laki kesayangannya. Keduanya dipertemukan ketika Minseok tinggal di China untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Park Ji Young (Kahi) merupakan Ibu dari Kim Jongin sekaligus pemilik dari sebuah butik yang tengah naik daun sejak dua tahun belakangan. Produk _fashion-_nya mulai merambah ke dunia internasional berkat bantuan serta dorongan dari perusahan milik keluarga Kim.

Summary : Jongin mencintai Ayahnya sebagai seorang anak, begitu pun juga sebaliknya.

Ayah Jongin sangat peduli pada putera tunggalnya, bukankah tidak salah jika Jongin peduli pada Ayahnya? Yang ia inginkan tidak banyak, setidaknya satu. Ia ingin Ayahnya bahagia.

Reminding : 1. It is a boy's love story

2\. Plagiarism is not healthy

3\. Out of Character

HAPPY READING

_January 14__th_

_Lil' Panda Ice Cream House_

_15:16 pm_

Tepat empat belas hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya tiba, seorang Kim Jongin melihat wanita terdekatnya tengah pergi berkencan dengan seorang pria. Jongin benar-benar melihat wanita itu bercumbu di dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat wanita itu membuka bisnis _fashion-_nya. Ia sangat mengenal betul siapa wanita itu. Sungguh.

Itu Ibunya.

.

"Jongin," panggil seorang pelayan sekaligus _co-owner_ kedai _ice cream_ yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah Jongin. "Kim Jongin," panggilnya lagi seraya mengguncang bahu lebar pemuda Kim itu cukup kuat. Namun tak ada respon apapun darinya. Jongin masih terlihat nyaman terduduk di salah satu kursi sofa _single_ di sebelah jendela kaca. "Kai!" akhirnya ia berteriak kesal.

Jongin menatapnya sesaat sebelum mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa Tao _Hyung_?" tanyanya datar.

"Astaga," monolog sang _co-owner_. "Waktu konsultasimu akan segera dimulai, Tuan Kim sudah menunggumu di ruangannya," jawabnya terdengar frustasi seraya mengusap pelipisnya lembut. Terkadang ia lelah menghadapi pemuda Kim itu.

"Ah, begitu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari tadi huh?" Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Jongin segera melangkah menuju ruangan Tuan Kim di lantai dua bangunan itu. Sementara Tao, sang _co-owner_ kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya, melayani para pelanggan dengan senyumnya yang ramah sekaligus menawan.

.

_2__nd__ floor_

_Mr. Kim's office_

Jongin membuka pintu berwarna cokelat gelap bertuliskan _'Mr. Kim'_ di sana perlahan sebelum tersenyum lemah meski Tuan Kim menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

"Jongin, duduklah," buka Tuan Kim tenang sementara ia melangkah menuju dispenser dengan sebuah mug berbentuk bola basket dengan ukuran sedang.

"Selamat sore Tuan Kim," ucap Jongin memberi salam ketika ia telah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim kembali tersenyum seraya menuangkan air hangat dari dispenser untu menyeduh cokelat bubuk yang sebelumnya telah ia tuang terlebih dulu ke dalam mug. "Sore Kim Jongin," responnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku Kim Jongin?" Tanya Tuan Kim sebelum mengaduk cokelat seduhannya.

"Sebelum aku bercerita, tolong berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama asliku Tuan Kim. Dan satu lagi, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu agar aku dapat leluasa bercerita padamu," pinta Jongin sebelum menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Tuan Kim terkekeh. "Ya, baiklah. Dan kau, Kai. Kau lah yang memulai memanggilku dengan 'Tuan Kim', bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Minseok _Hyung_ saja hmm?"

Kai atau Kim Jongin tertawa karenanya. "Ah itu khilaf," elaknya. "Sudahlah _Hyung_, cepat kemari agar aku dan kau dapat pulang lebih cepat."

Minseok kembali terkekeh. "Aku tahu kau tampan, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong jika kau juga terkadang berisik," ucap Minseok seraya memutar bola matanya. Namun di sisi lain, Kai tersenyum bangga. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Kim Jongin?" Tanya Minseok dalam langkahnya menuju kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Aku," mulai Kai nampak ragu kali ini. Minseok menautkan kedua alisnya sebelum meletakkan mug berisi cokelat hangat ke hadapan Kai.

"Minumlah dulu," titah Minseok tenang. "Cokelat dapat membuatmu lebih merasa rileks," jelasnya.

Kai mengangguk sebelum berucap. "Baik." Mungkin penjelasan tentang cokelat Minseok hampir setiap hari ia dengar acap kali ia berkunjung untuk berkonsultasi padanya.

Konsultasi? Kim Minseok adalah seorang psikolog sekaligus pemilik serta pendiri kedai _ice cream_ yang kini juga menjadi tempatnya membuka praktek untuk konsultasi yang berkaitan dengan kejiwaan, kepribadian seseorang dan kehidupan keluarga.

Kai hampir setiap hari pergi ke kedai ini untuk sekadar bercerita atau meminta solusi pada Minseok semenjak kejadian empat belas hari lalu. Keduanya bertemu di sebuah taman dengan keadaan tangan kanan Kai yang terluka dan masih mengeluarkan darah segar kala itu.

"Aku-"

"Ya?"

"Aku, diskors," aku Kai menundukkan wajahnya.

Minseok nampak menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya bersuara. "Apa ini karena perkelahian lagi?" Tanya Minseok hati-hati.

Kai mengangguk meski terlihat takut.

"Apa ini karena siswa sekolahmu yang mengatakan hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan Ayahmu?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

"Ya. Mereka selalu berkata negatif tentang Ayahku. Apa aku sebagai anaknya harus berdiam diri sementara keluargaku diinjak-injak oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mengenal kami dengan baik?" Kai mengambil napasnya. "Apakah aku salah membela keluargaku Minseok _Hyung_?!"

"K-Kai—" Minseok mencoba memahami keadaan pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tahu tujuanmu untuk tidak membiarkan keluargamu diinjak adalah perbuatan baik. Akan tetapi, ingat Kim Jongin," mulai Minseok serius. "Tiap-tiap tindakan pertahanan dirimu yang berakibat pada perkelahian bukanlah suatu hal yang baik dan dapat kau lakukan tiap kali orang-orang menginjakmu seperti sampah. Terkadang, usahamu untuk mempertahankan diri dapat berubah menjadi suatu penyerangan, dan hal itulah yang harus kau hindari. Tenangkan dirimu dan bersikaplah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ingat Minseok. "Jika apa yang mereka katakan adalah tidak benar, maka diamlah. Kau bisa menyangkalnya dengan diam. Jika kau tidak merubah sikapmu yang seperti ini, aku khawatir kau akan dalam masalah besar Kim Jongin. Pikirkan baik-baik."

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir seorang Kim Minseok itu terus saja berputar dalam otaknya dan bahkan terus terngiang di telinganya. Kai adalah anak baik, ia tidak ingin membuat Ayah dan Kakeknya sedih sekaligus kecewa dengan tindakannya meski ia beralasan untuk membela nama keluarganya.

Sekarang Kai mengerti, jalan kekerasan bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah, bahkan tindakan tersebut dapat membuat panjang permasalahan yang ada. Dari apa yang ia dengar dan tangkap, Kai memutuskan untuk diam. Diam untuk menyangkal bahwa apa yang siswa sekolahnya katakan adalah salah. Salah karena Ayah seorang Kim Jongin bukanlah pebisnis yang gemar bermain kotor. Dan salah jika Ibu Kai meninggalkan Ayahnya karena tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi tingkah laku Ayah Kai yang semena-mena dengan menganiaya Ibunya.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh siswa di sekolahnya adalah salah.

.

.

Untuk hari ini, Kai memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke apartment tempat ia dan Ayahnya tinggal. Ia tidak suka melihat foto-foto wanita yang dinikahi oleh Ayahnya itu masih tergantung di tiap dinding apartmentnya meski wanita itu adalah Ibunya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, Kai memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kakeknya.

.

_Kim's Family House_

_18:12 pm_

Kai tidak terkejut jika keadaan rumah mewah bergaya Eropa itu masih terlihat gelap dengan pintu pagarnya yang terkunci. Ia memaklumi jika pekerjaan Kakeknya sangatlah banyak dan sangat menyita waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Namun itu tidak masalah baginya, asalkan ketika ia membutuhkan mereka, mereka selalu ada untuknya. Dan seorang Kim Jongin menghargai pengertian mereka.

.

Dengan perlahan Kai memasuki taman rumah mewah itu dengan langkah lelahnya. Menyalakan lampu taman dan garasi sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu rumah Kakeknya dengan kunci yang ia punya. Pintu terbuka menampilkan keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita. Ia yakin pasti Daddy-nya lupa menyalakan satu lampu pun sebelum bertolak ke tempat kerjanya. Kai menggeleng karenanya.

Ia segera melepas sepatunya sebelum menggantinya dengan sandal rumah kemudian melangkah menuju tangga tanpa menyalakan lampu rumah itu.

"Kenapa bocah itu tidak menyalakan lampunya?"

Langkah kaki Kai terhenti. Bisikan mengerikan siapa itu? Kai mulai curiga. Apakah lucu jika seorang perampok memasuki rumah Kakeknya? Tentu tidak. Itu menyeramkan.

Ia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apakah rencana kita akan gagal sayang?"

Suara bisikan lain mulai terdengar.

"Tunggulah beberapa saat, aku yakin Kai pasti akan menyalakan lampunya _Daddy_,"

_Wait. _1\. 2. Dan 3.

Untuk saat ini, Kai mendengar tiga suara bisikan yang berbeda dari arah ruang makan yang berdekatan dengan dapur. Tapi, apakah mungkin seorang perampok akan masuk ke dapur? Ya, bisa saja jika memang mereka kelaparan. Tapi, ayolah, apakah itu masuk akal? Oh sungguh, pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu mulai tidak mengerti dengan pemikirannya.

Namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah ruang makan.

"Psst, psst, dia mendekat," suara bisikan itu terdengar lagi.

Kai sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyalakan satu lampu pun di sana. Ia melangkah perlahan hingga tiba di ruang makan dan mendapati tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Kedua matanya melirik ke kanan, kiri, atas dan bawah bergantian sebelum terdiam sesaat. Ada sebuah sandal rumah tergeletak tak jauh dari meja makan. Dengan tetap diam, Kai mencoba melongok ke bawah meja makan seraya meraih ponselnya untuk pencahayaan yang sederhana. Dan—

"Bingo." Kai menyeringai dengan apa yang ia dapat di sana. Ayah, Kakek dan _Daddy-_nya yang tengah tertangkap tangan bersembunyi di bawah meja makan pun nampak tersenyum bodoh.

"Hehe,"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di bawah sana?" Tanya Kai terdengar datar meski nyatanya ia mencoba menahan tawa.

"Tidak ada," jawab Jongdae, Ayah Kai seraya keluar dari persembunyiannya disusul dengan dua orang lainnya.

Kai terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ayahnya. Kekanakan pikirnya.

"Joonmyeon-ah bukankah sudah kubilang ada kemungkinan rencana kita akan gagal huh?" gerutu Yixing, _Daddy_ Kai pada kakeknya, Junmyeon.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang sandal _Abeoji_ tertinggal tadi huh?" Ayah Kai ikut angkat suara. "Kurasa itu karena salahmu Ayah," lanjut Jongdae terdengar kesal.

Joonmyeon menautkan alisnya. "Hey, hey, kenapa kalian berdua menyalahkanku?!" Ia nampak tak terima. "Lagi pula, ide konyol siapa yang mengusulkan untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja huh?"

Yixing dan Jongdae memutar matanya. "Bukankah itu idemu?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Eh?" Joonmyeon nampak kikuk kali ini. Ya, itu idenya. "Hah, sudahlah, ayo lupakan soal ide sembunyi itu dan sambutlah pengeran kita. Kim Jongin!" Joonmyeon berucap mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ah, benar, selamat datang Kim Jongin," sambut Yixing ramah sebelum mengecup salah satu pipi cucunya. "Jongdae-ya, tolong nyalakan lampunya," titahnya lembut. Jongdae menurut.

"Mari duduk Tuan Muda Jongin," lanjut Yixing terkekeh pelan. Kai nampak bingung kali ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bertingkah aneh malam ini?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Kim?" Tanya Kai terdengar bodoh. "Pikiran Ayah, _Abeoji_, dan _Daddy_ tidak dicuci oleh _alien_ bukan?"

PLETAK

"Apa kau terlalu banyak menonton film fiksi dan berfantasi seperti itu huh?" _Abeoji-_nya angkat bicara sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tengah meja makan dan disusul oleh Jongdae dan Kai yang duduk berseberangan. Sementara Yixing tengah sibuk dengan isi kulkas besarnya.

"Kai," buka Jongdae lembut. "Apa kau tidak ingat ini hari apa huh?" tanyanya.

Kai menggeleng. "Hari? Entahlah akhir-akhir ini aku jarang sekali melihat kalender ataupun penanda waktu di ponselku. Ada apa _Appa_?" tanyanya. "Tapi, hey, kenapa _Appa_ ada di sini? Apakah tidak ada _meeting_ yang harus _Appa_ hadiri?"

"Umm," Jongdae menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada _meeting_ yang harus aku hadiri ketika hari ulang tahun puteraku tiba," jawab Jongdae tenang disusul dengan senyum lebarnya.

"_Appa_—"

"Selamat ulang tahun Kim Jongin!" seru Yixing penuh kegembiraan dalam nadanya sementara ia melangkah menuju meja makan dengan sebuah kue _tart_ berukuran sedang berlumur krim vanila dengan _topping_ strawberry segar dan dua buah lilin berbentuk _spiral_ di atasnya.

Kedua bola mata Kai menatap Ayah, Kakek dan _Daddy-_nya bergantian sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih _Daddy_, _Appa_, _Abeoji_," ungkapnya. "Kalian yang terbaik," suara Kai terdengar bergetar. Ia akui jika ia terharu saat ini, namun jujur, ia tidak ingin mengangis meski pada nyatanya ia ingin.

Dengan hati-hati Yixing menyalakan lilin itu dengan sebuah pemantik kecil bertuliskan huruf Mandarin di salah satu sisinya. "Nah, buatlah pengharapan kemudian tiup lilinnya _Prince _Kim," ucap Yixing lembut.

Kai mengangguk sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan siap membuat pengharapan. "Amin." Setelahnya Kai membuka kedua matanya kemudian meniup kedua lilin tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Wow, apinya mati bersamaan," ucap Joonmyeon sebelum terkekeh pelan. "Semoga pengharapanmu segera terkabul Jongin-ah," lanjutnya sebelum mengusak surai hitam Kai lembut.

Kai hanya tertawa karenanya. "_Daddy_," panggil Kai terkekeh pelan. "Kapan kita akan potong kuenya?"

Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya. "Segera Jongin-ah, segera,"

.

Keempatnya tengah menikmati kue _tart_ bercita rasa manis dan beraroma segar itu dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Joonmyeon bersuara.

"Kai," buka Joonmyeon tenang. "Jika kami boleh tahu, apa pengharapanmu hmm?" tanyanya.

Kai menatap Joonmyeon sesaat sebelum kedua bola matanya kembali terfokus pada kue di piringnya. "Salah satunya saja?" Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Umm," Joonmyeon, Yixing dan Jongdae menatap Kai serius. Mereka ingin tahu apa pengharapan pemuda Kim itu. "Umm," rasa ingin tahu semakin membuncah dalam diri ketiganya. "Aku—" Jongdae menelan salivanya paksa. Kenapa Kai begitu lama? "Aku ingin _Appa_ bahagia dengan seorang pendamping baru,"

"Ohok," salah seorang di antara ketiganya tersedak. "Beri aku air—"

_To be continued.. or Delete?_

_YO! Annyeong~~ Long time no update :"_

_Saya kembali dengan mengubah sedikit alur cerita :"_

_Maaf karena sudah cukup lama cerita ini tidak di update karena saya belum sempat menulis chapter selanjutnya mengingat kegiatan saya di dalam maupun di luar kampus cukup padat _

_Mianhae~~_

_and then, please leave comment ^^ thank you_

_\- INITIAL D_


End file.
